


Испытание жизнью

by Originals



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, Group Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/Originals
Summary: Жизнь страшна и непредсказуема. Особенно для того, кто к ней совсем не подготовлен. Она раскладывает пасьянс, в котором нет места ошибке, но есть место случайности.





	Испытание жизнью

Тяжелый бронированный люк с лязгом закрылся за спиной Вика. Снаружи, после тепла и уюта родного бункера, было некомфортно. Не холодно, а именно некомфортно. Его выгнали. И он до сих пор не мог поверить в произошедшее.

*******

Всю свою жизнь Вик провел в бункере. Он был пятым мальчиком, у которого после Катастрофы не было генетических отклонений. Те мужчины, которые родились до него, уже успели вырасти, состариться и дать биоматериал, от которого рождалось здоровое потомство. Но, к сожалению, здоровыми рождались только девочки.

Его воспитывали, учили, одевали и кормили, но внимания особого не уделяли. Матери своей Вик не знал. Им с рождения занималась воспитательница, работающая в химической лаборатории.

Делать ему было нечего, и он сам, от скуки, по видеоматериалам, с подсказки воспитательницы, освоил четыре языка, математику и докатастрофную историю и географию.

Его никуда не пускали. Доступ у него был только в столовую, спортивный зал, лабораторию и медицинский центр. Все. А в бункере, по рассказам воспитательницы, было пятнадцать уровней. И Вику, как всякому ребенку, было любопытно, что там? За пределами доступной зоны? Он несколько раз пытался выбраться на запретные уровни, но его ловили и возвращали обратно. В комнатку при химлаборатории.

Работой его не нагружали. Кроме мытья пробирок и просмотра видеоматериалов, делать Вику было нечего. Он занимался физкультурой, читал и слушал книги. Помогал воспитательнице.

О будущем он как-то не задумывался. Как и от том, что он единственный представитель своего пола в огромном бункере. Других мужчин или мальчиков он никогда не видел. Вокруг него постоянно были одни женщины.

Когда ему исполнилось восемнадцать, его пригласили в медицинский центр и попросили полностью раздеться.

Вик застеснялся. Раньше его регулярно осматривала только одна доктор, а теперь в кабинете находилось пять женщин, и только одна была знакома Вику, но его почти насильно раздели, заставили улечься на смотровое кресло, зафиксировали ноги, привязав их к специальным стойкам по бокам от него. Вик было дернулся, но его руки мягко завели за голову и тоже зафиксировали, а потом с помощью клейких полосок довольно болезненно удалили все волосы из промежности.

— Это обычный осмотр. Не дергайся, — жестко проговорила одна из присутствующих и на непонятном Вику языке заговорила со своими коллегами.

Вик лежал и не понимал, что происходит. Обычно медосмотры проходили быстро. Ему заглядывали в горло и глаза, брали кровь из пальца, иногда щупали живот и яички. И всегда это делала одна и та же доктор. А сейчас…

Пять человек стояло вокруг него, откровенно рассматривая, а потом… Кресло наклонили немного назад, так, что зад Вика оказался выше его головы, смазали чем-то анус и осторожно ввели в него тонкую трубочку с присоединенным к ней шлангом. По этому шлангу внутрь полилась теплая вода. Ее было так много, что Вик испугался, но когда он уже был готов заорать от неприятных ощущений, поток жидкости прекратился, несколько рук помассировали его раздувшийся живот, трубочку из ануса вынули и кресло снова переместили, так, чтобы Вику было удобно извергнуть из себя залитую в него жидкость.

Вику было стыдно, он краснел и пытался сдерживаться, но опять несколько рук надавили на его живот и настойчивый палец пощекотал его анус.

— Освобождай кишечник, — приказал властный голос, и Вик, всхлипнув, расслабился, позволяя воде вытекать из себя.

Вонь разлилась по кабинету, и парню снова стало стыдно, но, кроме него, запах, похоже, никого не тревожил.

Неприятную процедуру повторили еще три раза. Еще три раза кишки Вика заливали теплой водой, заставляя его выдавливать ее из себя.

Сочтя кишечник чистым, медики переключились на член Вика. Рука в мягкой медицинской перчатке обхватила его, а другая начала вводить внутрь тонкую трубочку.

Тут уж Вик застонал и дернулся. Было больно. Очень больно и стыдно. Но на это никто не обращал внимания. Зафиксирован он был качественно, и тонкую трубку продолжили вводить в его член.

— Не дергайся. — Строгий голос прорвался сквозь боль и стыд. — Ничего плохого тебе не сделают. Надо всего лишь потерпеть. Расслабься и дыши глубже.

Не получалось у Вика ни расслабиться, ни глубоко дышать. Ну не получалось, и все. Вздохи выходили какие-то короткие. Неполные. Он думал, что задохнется, но движение трубки вдруг прекратилось, и парень смог перевести дыхание. Вик уже думал, что все закончилось, но нет. По введенной трубке внутрь стала поступать жидкость. И снова парень задохнулся от неприятных ощущений. Когда давление на мочевой пузырь стало уже невыносимо болезненным, кресло снова немного повернули, надавили на низ живота, и Вик застонал от облегчения.

Эту процедуру тоже повторили несколько раз, после чего трубку грубовато вынули из члена, от чего Вик снова вздрогнул.

— Теперь можно приступать к получению эякулянта. — Слова Вик расслышал, но их значения не понял, а понял он только одно — отпускать его не собираются.

Анус снова смазали и стали вводить в него тонкий медицинский щуп, а на лобок прикрепили присоску с отходящим от нее проводом.

От постороннего предмета в заднем проходе было невыносимо противно. А когда его чуть повернули и надавили на какую-то точку внутри тела, Вик снова застонал, и на это снова никто не обратил внимания.

— Сейчас я подам электрический ток на электрод внутри, постепенно увеличивая уровень напряжения. — Голос звучал как в тумане. — Это называется электростимуляция простаты. Самый простой способ добыть семенную жидкость. — После этих слов внутри парня начало покалывать. Сначала не сильно, а потом как будто плеснуло кипятком. И он заорал, дергаясь и срывая голос.

— Ему больно. — Кто это произнес, Вик не видел, но ему показалось, что это голос его постоянного доктора.

— Ну и что? — хладнокровно ответили ей. — Нам нужен результат, и мы его получим.

Сколько все это длилось, Вик оценить не мог. Ему казалось, что очень долго. Но все прекратилось, как только его скрутило болезненной судорогой, из члена выступили белесые капли и упали в подставленную медицинскую пробирку. Щуп вынули, присоску с лобка тоже убрали и к Вику потеряли интерес.

Все присутствующие переместились в другой угол лаборатории и сгрудились вокруг стола с микроскопом и какими-то приборами. Возле Вика осталась только одна женщина. Она попыталась освободить ему руки, но ей приказали ничего не трогать.

— Если результат исследований будет хорошим, мы повторим процедуру и уже сегодня приступим к оплодотворению.

Вик остался лежать зафиксированным на кресле. Его начало знобить и захотелось спать, он уже начал задремывать, когда раздался недовольный возглас:

— Он стерилен! Вы восемнадцать лет кормили бесполезный объект.

— Это точно? Может, повторить анализ?

— Точнее не бывает. — Голос говорившей был холоден. — Неужели раньше нельзя было проверить? Столько времени потеряно!

— Ранее исполнения подопытному восемнадцати лет не рекомендуется забор генетического материала, — промямлил кто-то, явно цитируя инструкцию.

— Вы тут всегда следуете правилам? В общем, этот объект бесполезен. Избавьтесь от него как можно скорее. И в следующий раз не тяните до последнего с проверкой.

— Может, можно его вылечить? Устранить дефект? — робко предложил кто-то.

— У него в эякулянте вообще нет сперматозоидов. Чего тут лечить? — со злостью рявкнул командный женский голос. — Мутация, мать ее. Избавьтесь от него.

— Убить? — ахнул кто-то. — Его же можно использовать на работах в теплице…

— Работать у вас есть кому. И этого убивать не надо. Выгоните его, и дело с концом. — Отрезала говорившая и, хлопнув дверью, вышла из лаборатории.

Оставшиеся вздрогнули от резкого звука и, не сговариваясь, посмотрели на Вика.

Тот снова засмущался под их взглядами, но его быстро освободили и, больше не разговаривая, покинули лабораторию.

Вик попытался подняться, но мышцы затекли, и это получилось у него не с первого раза. Потом он все же сел и охнул от неприятных ощущений в анусе. Кое-как он сполз с кресла и нашел свою одежду.

Парень закончил одеваться, когда в лабораторию вошли две женщины. Они были рослые и мускулистые. Раньше он никогда не видел таких. Ни слова не говоря, они подтолкнули его к выходу.

Вик шел по коридорам бункера под конвоем своих сопровождающих и ничего не понимал. Его отвели в столовую, почти силком заставили съесть стандартную порцию безвкусной каши, которой тут питались все, а потом потащили наверх. К основному шлюзу.

Парень никогда не задумывался, зачем его держат в бункере. Зачем кормят и возятся. Он просто жил себе тихонько при химлаборатории. И только сейчас, после неприятного осмотра и вердикта: «Стерилен», до него начало доходить…

На верхних уровнях бункера он никогда не был, и если бы не обстоятельства, то он с удовольствием бы осмотрелся, но сейчас было не до того, да и возможности такой ему не предоставили.

Доведя Вика до тяжелых бронированных дверей, его сопровождающие остановились.

— Надо вытолкать его наружу, — произнесла одна из женщин. — Кто пойдет?

— Я пойду, — откликнулась вторая. — Я уже была там, и ничего. Только костюм надену…

— А ему костюм? — Первая кивнула в сторону сжавшегося Вика, который уже начал понимать, что сейчас произойдет.

— А ему уже все равно. Обратно его никто не пустит.

Пока одна из охранниц одевалась в ярко-желтый костюм химзащиты, вторая нажала на несколько кнопок рядом с дверью.

Створки со скрипом разошлись, открывая вертикальный колодец с металлическими ступеньками на одной из стен. Вика, не церемонясь, втолкнули в эту шахту и подпихнули к лестнице, следом шагнула охранница в защитном костюме, и внутренние двери закрылись.

— Полезай наверх. — Голос женщины звучал глухо из-за защитной маски, закрывающей лицо.

И Вик полез, понимая, что сопротивляться бесполезно. Сначала он пробовал считать ступеньки, но сбился где-то на двухсотпятидесятой. Было темно, и пространство вокруг освещалось только слабым фонариком на лбу его сопровождающей, поднимающейся следом. Парню казалось, что конца этой шахте не будет, он лез и лез, руки у него уже ощутимо устали, когда лестница закончилась и Вик на четвереньках выполз на небольшую площадку. Следом за ним выбралась сопровождающая, и в свете ее фонарика стало видно бронированный люк со штурвалом. Женщина подошла к нему и с некоторым усилием начала поворачивать, приводя в действие закрывающий механизм. Сначала, казалось, ничего не происходило, потом тяжелая дверь начала приоткрываться, впуская в шлюз непривычные запахи. Вик задрожал. Ему не хотелось наружу. С самого детства ему внушали, что снаружи бункера жить невозможно.

Когда в образовавшуюся щель можно было пролезть, женщина сунула Вику в руки серый мешок с лямками, который до этого тащила на плечах, и вытолкнула наружу. Парню было настолько плохо и страшно, что он даже не сопротивлялся. Он с трудом пролез в узкую щель и с ужасом уставился на закрывающийся за ним люк.

Прижав к себе мешок, он топтался на месте и не знал, что делать дальше. От паники и ожидания смерти у него подгибались ноги.

Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как закрылся люк, Вик не понимал. Его стало трясти от страха и неизвестности, хотя температура была выше привычной ему.

От огромного пространства вокруг у парня закружилась голова, и он сел, прижимаясь спиной к траве, скрывающей люк, все еще не выпуская из рук мешка. Цепляясь за него, как за что-то знакомое и привычное. Глаза у него стали закрываться — видимо, сказался пережитый стресс, и он провалился даже не в сон — в какое-то забытье.

*******

Очнувшись, Вик не сразу понял, где находится. Не было привычных, выкрашенных в серый цвет стен комнаты, не было постоянного тихого гула работающей вентиляции. Он по-прежнему сидел, прижимаясь спиной к люку, а перед ним простиралось огромное поле, поросшее желтоватой травой. Далеко, на самом горизонте, виднелись горы. И прямо над этими горами висел огромный красный диск.

Вик немного уже пришел в себя и стал вспоминать все, что знал о мире снаружи. Яркий диск он идентифицировал как Солнце — звезду, вокруг которой вращается планета. Как называется трава, он не знал, как не знал, почему до сих пор жив.

Солнце медленно опускалось к горизонту, и от далеких гор протянулись черные тени. Они становились все длиннее и длиннее и вот дотянулись до ног Вика.

Наблюдая за миром, в котором он оказался, Вик решил, что если он не умер сразу, то, видимо, умрет немного попозже. Когда ядовитый воздух окончательно разрушит его легкие.

Солнце окончательно скрылось, с его исчезновением стало прохладнее, и Вик вдруг понял, как жарко было до этого и как ему хочется пить. Он наконец обратил внимание на мешок, который до сих пор нервно сжимал в руках. Еще не окончательно стемнело, и парень решил просмотреть его содержимое. Застежка разошлась, открывая несколько пластиковых бутылок с водой, тонкое одеяло, три металлические банки с нечитаемой в сумерках надписью, пластиковый контейнер с красным крестом и еще что-то мягкое.

Напившись, Вик снова задумался. Ему показалось странным, что человеку, обреченному на смерть, дают воду и еду. Расточительностью обитатели бункера никогда не страдали. А значит… Значить это могло только одно: в ближайшее время он не умрет, а если так и воздух не так ядовит, как ему внушали с рождения, значит… Значит, здесь могут быть еще люди.

Пока он размышлял, совсем стемнело. Вик подтянул колени к груди и обхватил себя руками. Страх смерти отступил, и на смену ему пришел другой. Теперь страшно было от окружающего его пространства и звуков. Он никогда не оказывался в полной темноте. В Бункере всегда было светло. Даже когда все ложились спать, освещение лишь слегка тускнело, а здесь, снаружи, не видно было уже в нескольких сантиметрах рядом. Что-то шуршало в траве, порывы ветра трепали его волосы, на горизонте что-то вспыхивало зеленоватым светом, пару раз ему показалось, что рядом кто-то прошел, и Вик вздрагивал от каждого звука и шороха. Так он и встретил рассвет, снова принесший жару.

Что ему делать, он по-прежнему не представлял. Мир вокруг был незнаком и враждебен. Парень встал, разминая затекшие ноги, потянулся и осмотрелся вокруг. Сзади него возвышался небольшой холм, в склоне которого и находился люк. Вик снова заглянул в мешок. Бутылок с водой оказалось шесть. Контейнер с красным крестом он не стал открывать. На банках стояла неизвестная ему печать, а из надписи следовало, что внутри находится высококалорийная белково-минеральная смесь. Еще в мешке нашелся запасной комбез, точно такой же, как тот, что был на нем, и несколько пар носков и трусов. На самом дне обнаружился складной нож. Как это может ему пригодиться, Вик не понимал. Он запихал все обратно и снова огляделся. Голова от открытого пространства больше не кружилась, и парень решился сделать несколько шагов вперед.

Желтоватая трава сухо хрустнула под ногами. Больше ничего не происходило, и Вик, осмелев, сделал еще несколько шагов, потом еще и еще… Тащить мешок, прижимая его к себе, было неудобно, и он, попутавшись немного в лямках, пристроил его за спиной. Пройдя шагов тридцать, Вик остановился и оглянулся назад. Возвышение, где был вход в бункер, было единственным на всем обозримом пространстве. И если не знать, что за пожухлой травой прячется бронированный люк, — догадаться о том, что здесь есть вход, было невозможно.

Вик инстинктивно направился к далеким горам, все еще не понимая зачем.

Чем выше поднималось солнце, тем становилось жарче, и ветер уже не приносил облегчения, к тому же открытые участки кожи начало пощипывать, и комбинезон стал неприятно прилипать к коже.

Вик уже довольно далеко отошел от холма, когда краем глаза заметил движение. Посмотрев в ту сторону внимательней, он убедился, что ему не показалось. На самом горизонте двигались темные точки. Парень снова испугался и замер, а темные точки тем временем стремительно приближались, увеличиваясь в размерах и обретая очертания. И вот уже можно было различить девять человек, сидящих верхом на животных. Они, видимо, уже давно заметили Вика и целенаправленно окружали его, отрезая пути к бегству, и Вик с ужасом смотрел на окружающих его людей. Ничего хорошего он не ждал, просто рассматривал всадников. Животные, на которых они сидели больше всего походили на верблюдов. На очень мохнатых верблюдов.

Сами люди с ног до головы были обмотаны светлыми тряпками, а глаза их закрывали темные очки.

Они смотрели на Вика, а Вик смотрел на них. Было тихо. Только ветер шелестел сухой травой.

— Ты кто? — Голос из-под повязки прозвучал глухо, но Вик понял, кто спрашивает, и развернулся.

Что отвечать, парень не знал. Кто он? Человек? Мужчина? Из размышлений его вырвал окрик:

— Отвечай!

— Я Вик, — промямлил парень и продолжил рассматривать людей, окруживших его.

— И откуда ты такая, Вик, взялась? Почему ходишь одна? Почему не прячешься от солнца?

Вик оглянулся, не понимая, почему к нему обращаются в женском роде, и с недоумением уставился на говорившего.

— Да это парень. Жих, ты нюх потерял, что ли? И пахнет от него как от парня. — Один из всадников соскользнул на землю, подошел к Вику и, взяв рукой его волосы, прижал их к носу. — Сладко пахнет, но парнем. Однозначно.

— Ну тебе видней, конечно. — Жих тоже спрыгнул и встал у Вика за спиной. — И все же. Почему ты ходишь один и не закрываешь лицо?

Вик растерялся и не знал, как отвечать. Один он шел, потому что одного его выгнали наружу. Лицо не закрывал? Ну так не знал, что надо…

— Эм, ну так… — вырвалось у него вместо связанного ответа.

— Ты откуда вообще? — повторил свой вопрос тот, кого назвали Жихом.

— Из бункера, — признался Вик.

— Из бункера. Хорошо. — Жих обошел вокруг Вика и вдруг заорал: — Из какого бункера, нахуй? Тут вокруг ни ящиков, ни монастырей нет. Что ты мне втираешь! Это скальды тебя выпустили? Признавайся! Ну! — Он грубо схватил Вика за волосы, заставив того прогнуться назад.

Вик вздрогнул от боли. Кто такие скальды, он не знал. И, попытавшись освободиться от жесткой руки, совсем по-детски залепетал:

— Правда. Из бункера. Меня выгнали. И я не знаю, что делать…

Тем временем спешились все остальные и окружили Вика. Он почувствовал вонь давно немытых тел и еще какой-то кисловатый запах. Его замутило от ужаса. Эти люди явно были настроены недружелюбно, но их было много, и возможности сбежать не было. Да и бежать было некуда. Тем временем Жих приподнял его волосы и присвистнул:

— Да у него родовой метки нет. И клановой тоже.

— Жих, а классный парень. За такого можно много чего выторговать в монастыре Норманов. И он ничей.

— Сам вижу, — огрызнулся Жих. — Дайте мне тряпки. Надо его укрыть. А то вон, кожа краснеть уже начала. Он, похоже, и правда из какого-то неучтенного бункера недавно вылез.

— А может, сами с ним развлечемся? — подавая свернутую в рулон ткань, произнес высокий мужчина без трех пальцев на правой руке. — У нас хорошая добыча в этот раз, а такого красавчика выебать когда еще удастся. — Он обошел вокруг парня и бесцеремонно пощупал его за задницу. — Жопа упругая.

— Знаю я, как ты развлекаешься. — Жих принялся обматывать голову Вика вонючей тряпкой. — На нем потом живого места не останется. И что мы за него получим? Нихуя мы не получим.

Вик попытался избавиться от грязной повязки, но получил болезненный удар по ребрам и предупреждение не рыпаться.

— Я бы тоже его натянул. — Тот всадник, что определил пол Вика, тоже пощупал его задницу, заставив парня дернуться. Остальная банда поддержала его одобрительными выкриками.

— Вот продадим его и наебемся вволю. Отсюда по-любому валить надо. — Жих был непреклонен.

— Лады. Тогда к горам, а там посмотрим.

— Этот со мной поедет, а то вы его на ходу трахнете. — Жих подтолкнул Вика к своему верблюду. — А это у тебя что? — обратил он внимание на мешок, так и висящий у парня на плечах. — Ладно, потом разберемся. — Мешок был сдернут и прикреплен к седлу.

— Я тебя послушаю. Пока. — Беспалый выделил голосом слово «пока». — И не лапай добычу.

*******

Вика трясло и болтало. Ему было жарко и плохо. Дышать через вонючую тряпку было тяжело, и у парня начала кружиться голова. Его бы стошнило, но желудок был пустой, и он тяжело сглатывал, борясь с рвотными позывами. Сквозь небольшую прореху в повязке он видел приближающиеся горы. При других обстоятельствах Вик с удовольствием рассмотрел бы их, но сейчас сквозь пелену дурноты остался к ним совершенно равнодушным. Его больше беспокоило то, что он услышал. Как он понял, его собирались продать. Или изнасиловать. И то и другое было дикостью для него, но он прекрасно понимал — эти люди могут сделать с ним все что захотят. И помощи ждать неоткуда.

Они скакали весь день, сделав пару остановок, чтобы напиться, и подобрались вплотную к скальным выступам. Когда солнце скрылось за вершинами, Жих остановил скакуна и, спешившись, скомандовал привал. Вик к этому времени уже ничего не соображал, находясь почти без сознания. Он тюком свалился и здорово бы ударился, если бы его не подхватили у самой земли.

Парень лежал на камнях и приходил в себя, без всяких эмоций наблюдая за происходящим вокруг. О том, чтобы сбежать, не возникло даже мысли. Он шевелился-то с трудом. Сколько он так пролежал — неизвестно, но постепенно ему полегчало. Да и дневная жара немного спала.

Тем временем всадники сняли повязки с голов. Без них они выглядели еще более неприятно. Заросшие бородами лица, спутанные волосы, до Вика то и дело долетал запах немытых тел, и ему становилось плохо даже от мысли, что эти люди могут к нему прикасаться. Он мечтал, чтобы про него забыли хотя бы до утра, но, к сожалению, этому не суждено было сбыться.

Устроив временную стоянку, мужчины достали из седельных сумок какую-то еду и мешки с жидкостью. Вику бросили неопрятный кусок непонятно чего и на какое-то время потеряли интерес, занявшись пищей. О том, чтобы есть, Вику было противно даже думать. Тем более это. Он никогда в жизни не ел ничего, кроме полностью сбалансированной каши без вкуса и запаха, а этот кусок не пойми чего вонял так противно, что к горлу снова подступила тошнота.

Насытившись, всадники вспомнили про своего пленника и снова заспорили. Жих настаивал на том, чтобы не трогать ценный экземпляр и выгодно продать, беспалый настаивал на немедленном «развлечении». Остальные помалкивали.

— Мне надоело тебя слушать! — Беспалый вскочил на ноги. — Ты постоянно командуешь!

— Ты, Бурый, забыл? Я единственный из вас, кто умеет читать. Да без меня вы бы так и промышляли мелким воровством и мародерством. Кто вам последние развалины нашел? Ты? — Жих тоже поднялся.

— Да похуй мне на твое чтение. Заебал уже. — Бурый развернулся спиной к Жиху и вдруг, неожиданно крутанувшись, ударил того в висок зажатым в руке булыжником.

— Кончилась твоя власть. — Беспалый пнул ногой упавшее тело. — Я теперь командую. — Он посмотрел на остальных членов банды, ожидая возражений, но их не последовало, и Бурый принялся раздавать распоряжения:

— Мыш, тащи факелы. Не видно нихуя. Сивый, у тебя масло было. Доставай. А я пока этого рассмотрю получше. — И он двинулся в сторону Вика.

Тот зажмурился. От ужаса внутри все скрутило и сердце отчаянно колотилось. Когда Бурый грубо поднял его на ноги, он попытался вырваться и прошептал срывающимся голосом: «Не надо…» Но куда там… Беспалый уже завелся, он жадно лапал тело Вика через комбез и пытался содрать его. Непонятная застежка только разозлила его, и он изо всех сил дернул за ткань у ворота. Та с треском разошлась по шву. Бурый дернул еще раз и окончательно разодрал комбез.

Несмотря на страх, Вик пытался сопротивляться. Он подхватывал сползающую с бедер одежду, пытался избежать касаний липких рук, отворачивался, чтобы не вдыхать смрад, исходящий от насильника.

Эти его трепыхания только сильнее завели Бурого. Он в несколько резких движений окончательно содрал с Вика одежду и, ухватив его за волосы, потянул вверх, заставляя выгнуться и встать на носочки.

— Вот так мне нравится. — Он лизнул шею Вика и причмокнул, проведя рукой по лобку. — Сладкий! Гладенький! — приговаривал он, тиская его задницу и бедра.

Парень снова задергался и попытался лягнуть насильника.

— Ща я тебе попинаюсь, — пробормотал Бурый, одной рукой фиксируя руки Вика, другой пытаясь расстегнуть штаны.

Вик понял: сейчас произойдет что-то ужасное. И отчаянно забился, пытаясь вырваться.

Одновременно удерживать извивающееся тело и раздеваться почему-то не получалось. И беспалый крикнул товарищам:

— Подержите этого, ща я ему…

— А с хуя ли? — откликнулся кто-то из невольных зрителей. — Ты его ща своим елдаком разъебешь, а нам что? Нет уж. Давай жребий тянуть — типа кто первый. — Говоривший заозирался, но его никто не поддержал. На помощь Бурому, впрочем, тоже никто не ломанулся.

— Крысы, — рыкнул беспалый, фиксируя дергающегося Вика у бедра и освобождая левую руку.

Банда поздно поняла, что смерть Жиха — это только начало и Бурый не остановится. Никто не заметил, как он метнул нож, а требующий жребия уже заваливался на бок с клинком в глазнице.

— Я бы и этого замочил. — Беспалый подтянул вяло трепыхающегося Вика повыше. — Да трупы не люблю ебать. Нравится, когда дергаются. — Он заржал.

Перед бандой встал выбор: переругаться с неизвестно каким результатом или поразвлечься. Они все понимали, что Бурый завелся и хочет трахнуть пленника и что возражающих он положит, не задумываясь. То, что просто так они не дадутся, тоже все понимали. И каждый сам для себя взвешивал свои «за» и «против».

— Давай его сюда, — сдался Сивый. — Я и масло уже принес.

— А я одеяло расстелил, — поддержал его Мыш. — И факелы горят, как ты приказал.

Глядя на это, двое бандитов, прихватив одеяла, ушли спать к дальней скале. Им такие развлечения не нравились, и они предпочли устраниться, а парень, что утром нюхал волосы Вика, наоборот, помог Бурому уложить трепыхающееся тело на одеяло.

— Бурый, а можно я всажу ему первый? — заискивающе спросил он, лапая пленника.

— Нет! — рыкнул беспалый, уже нашедший масло и размазывающий его по своему давно стоящему члену и по промежности слабо дергающегося Вика, понимая — насухую будет больно не только парню. — Не подходи, Мыш, убью.

— Да что в нем такого, что ты всех готов положить?

Бурый завис. Он сам не понимал, что в этом тощем пацаненке такого, что он убил Жиха, с которым бок о бок пять лет скакал по степям и предгорьям, и не задумываясь завалил Роя только за то, что тот предложил кинуть жребий на задницу пленника. Он хотел быть первым! И он им будет!

Больше не раздумывая, он резко вошел в распластанное под ним тело и с наслаждением услышал крик, вырвавшийся у пленника.

— Не ори, крыса. — Беспалый врезал Вику по скуле. — В горах орать опасно. — Он снова толкнулся внутрь, и снова Вик заорал от боли. — Да заткните ему рот! Он ща беду наорет нам.

Мыш обрадовался и заткнул рот пленнику своим членом. Он умело сжимал ему щеки, не давая стиснуть зубы, и вбивался глубоко в глотку.

Вик старался отключиться, но у него это не получалось. Боль в заднице была нестерпимой, а когда в его глотку ворвался воняющий застарелой мочой член, тараня гортань, он дернулся, пытаясь избавиться от него. Его затошнило, и в глазах помутнело от боли.

— Так! Дер-р-ргайся! — сквозь зубы рычал Бурый, трахая беззащитное тело.

— Я тоже хочу! — Сивый, до этого надрачивающий себе, упал на колени.

— Р-р-рх да-а-а!!! — выдохнул беспалый, кончая и откидываясь назад. — Ну? Кто следующий? — не обращая внимания на кровь, вытекающую из ануса Вика, спросил он.

Желающие нашлись.

— Ох какая жопа, — стонал Сивый, — Бурый, ты ее для меня специально разработал!

Он сжимал ягодицы и неровно дергался, закидывая голову.

Они с Мышем кончили одновременно, и Вика вытошнило желчью от попавшего в рот семени.

— Ты поблюй тут, урод, все одеяло угваздал. — Бурый снова ударил его по скуле. Еще я в тебя не кончал. Соска. А кстати. Парни — его жопа ваша, а я другую дырку опробую. — Бурый, передохнув, пристроился спереди и начал трахать Вика в рот.

Тот только захрипел. Он уже не мог ни дергаться, ни стонать. Ему было так плохо, больно и противно, что он мечтал умереть. Он ждал — когда же его насильники выдохнутся и оставят его в покое. Но они не унимались.

— Ты ток щеки, щеки ему зажимай, — посоветовал Мыш. — А то куснет.

Двое бандитов, не принимающих участия в насилии, яростно надрачивали друг другу, наблюдая за разворачивающимся действом.

Кровь вместе со спермой стекала по бедрам и подбородку Вика. Губы и горло болели. Болели живот и спина. В глазах мутилось, и он потерял сознание, когда чей-то член снова вошел в его задницу.

— Вырубился. Или сдох, — констатировал Бурый, подрачивая себе.

— Ничо, ща, приведем в сознание.

Мыш встал и начал мочиться на лицо Вика.

— Давно ссать хотел, — прокоментировал он, — а вода в чувство быстро приводит. Если не сдох, ща очнется.

Вик очнулся от влаги на своем лице, но, когда он понял, что так щедро льется на него, ему снова стало плохо и горло свело сухим спазмом. Блевать ему было уже нечем.

— О! Живой. — Бурый сел, опираясь спиной о камень, и пристроил к себе на колени Вика. Поглаживая его бока и больно прихватывая соски. — А давай, Сивый, мы ему вдвоем въебем.

— А чо эт Сивый? Я тоже хочу вдвоем.

— Жребий будете кидать? — поинтересовался беспалый, насаживая безвольное тело на свой член.

— Нахуй ваш жребий. Я получше развлечение придумал! — И пока Сивый пытался войти в анус Вика, уже плотно занятый членом Бурого, Мыш раскалил на факеле нож и в тот момент, когда два члена начали двигаться, приложил его к соску Вика.

Тот думал, что кричать уже не может. Он хрипел, пока его трахали в два члена, но когда раскаленный металл коснулся его соска, он заорал. Громко и отчаянно.

— Я же сказал тебе — не ори! — Бурый, несильно размахнувшись, врезал Вику по лицу, в кровь разбив ему нос. — А ты, Мыш, прижги-ка этого еще раз, он жопу от этого сжимает охуенно! Только рот ему заткни...

*******

Свен добрался до гор уже под вечер. Как он ни торопился, доехать до монастыря Яблочников засветло он не успевал. Пришлось устраиваться на ночевку в предгорьях. Постоянно жить ни в одном из монастырей он не хотел и мотался от одного к другому, развозя мелкие посылки и распространяя новости и слухи.

Года три назад он наткнулся на гнездо гигантских пауков и сумел выкрасть из него детеныша. За полгода паучок размером с ладонь вымахал в двухметровую тварь и привязался к Свену, как к родному. Паук был выносливее и быстрее верблюда, да и груза мог нести больше. Единственным его недостатком была теплолюбивость. Но в условиях изменившегося после катастрофы климата это не было проблемой. И Свен на своей зверюге добирался даже до восточного моря и водил знакомство с тамошними жителями. В свои двадцать шесть лет он был желанным гостем во всех окрестных монастырях и «ящиках». И ночевать под открытым небом ему приходилось редко.

Свен перекусил, улегся на шкуру верблюда, которую таскал с собой как раз для подобных случаев, закинул руки за голову и занялся своим любимым делом — разглядыванием звезд. Он знал, что незадолго до катастрофы, предчувствуя ее, часть людей переселилась на лунную базу, а часть на марсианскую. Связь после с ними восстановить не удалось. И Свен все мечтал, что найдет способ добраться до них.

Ночуя на незащищенном пространстве, Свен спал очень чутко, сквозь сон слыша малейший шорох. И дикий крик не разбудил его. Просто заставил очнуться от дремы. Он сел и прислушался. На грани слуха он различал стоны. А потом снова раздался крик. Дикий, полный боли крик.

В принципе, для этого сектора такое было нормально, на границе обжитых мест и зараженных пустошей всегда было неспокойно, но он решил посмотреть: кто же так орет?

Паук в темноте видел плохо, и пришлось доставать фонарь. Со светом дело пошло лучше, и вот уже перед Свеном предстал закрытый с трех сторон скалами распадок, на одной стороне которого переминались с ноги на ногу верблюды, а ближе к скалам под светом четырех факелов трое мужиков насиловали юношу.

И это было нормальным. Каждый развлекался как умел. Вот только парень, которого ебали, били и прижигали раскаленным железом, не походил на обитателей этих мест. У него была слишком светлая кожа. Да и ухоженные волосы не вписывались в образ раба, купленного на потеху. Свен тихонько хлопнул паука по спине, и тот начал спускаться по практически отвесной скале вниз.

Подобравшись вплотную к освещенному факелами участку, Свен снова тронул паука, заставляя того остановиться. Его никто не замечал. Все были увлечены процессом. Он решил еще понаблюдать и уж тогда принимать решение. Вмешиваться в чужую жизнь было не в его принципах, и он уже хотел развернуться и уйти, когда узнал одного из насильников, и, больше не раздумывая, достал из-за спины арбалет.

*******

Бурый скинул Вика с колен и широко развел его бедра. Из растраханного ануса вытекала кровь вперемешку со спермой. Вся грудь была в ожогах. Левый глаз заплыл от кровоподтека, а из уголка рта стекала тоненькая красная струйка.

— Прижги его, — приказал беспалый Мы́шу. — А то и не шевелится совсем.

Тот бросился исполнять приказ, а Бурый снова толкнулся членом в зад Вику, ожидая, когда он сожмется от боли.

Вик с трудом открыл глаза. Он уже понял, что в живых его не оставят, и с тоской посмотрел на небо, сфокусировал взгляд, увидел своего насильника и хотел уже отвернуться, когда в шею Бурого воткнулась длинная стрела и он, захрипев, упал на истерзанное тело. Вик потерял сознание и не видел, как со скалы спустился человек верхом на огромном пауке и, соскочив на землю, перерубил Мыша пополам.

Сивый хотел убежать, но остро заточенная звездочка глубоко вошла ему в основание черепа. Еще две точно такие же со свистом воткнулись во лбы дернувшихся вскочить наблюдателей. Двоих спавших Свен решил пока не трогать. Он только обездвижил их и вернулся к юноше. Тот лежал придавленный трупом своего насильника и не подавал признаков жизни. Спихнув тело в сторону, Свен рассмотрел, кого же все-таки спас.

Он рассматривал довольно высокого парня с длинными светлыми волосами и не заросшим бородой лицом. «Откуда же они его уперли? Такие обычно по пустошам не ходят», — недоумевал он, осматривая повреждения. Когда он перевернул Вика на бок, тот пришел в себя, с ужасом уставился на своего спасителя, захрипел и попытался отползти в сторону.

— Тихо, тихо, — попытался успокоить его Свен. — Все закончилось. — Он отстегнул от пояса флягу и поднес к губам юноши, пытаясь напоить. Тот дернулся, но, почувствовав воду, сделал несколько глотков, отчего его тут же вытошнило.

«Плохо дело, — понял Свен, глядя на сгустки крови в рвоте. — Надо бы его в монастырь Духов отвезти. У них там самое навороченное медицинское отделение». Он собирался туда, но позже. Что ж. Придется менять планы. Не бросать же парнишку, раз уж ввязался. Но перед тем, как уехать, Свен качественно обшарил сумки бандитов. Несколько вещиц показались ему любопытными, и он не раздумывая сунул их себе в карман. Серый мешок Вика он тоже нашел и, бегло просмотрев содержимое, прицепил к пауку, решив разобраться позже.

Сложнее оказалось пристроить на паука Вика. Сидеть парень не мог, а уложить удобно его не получалось. К тому же он вяло пытался сопротивляться, с ужасом глядя на Свена и паука. В конце концов Свен замотал его в одеяло, лишая возможности шевелиться, и специальными ремнями прикрепил к широкой паучьей спине, как обычно крепил грузы. Бандитов, не принимавших участие в оргии, Свен решил не трогать.

*******

Путь до монастыря занял почти сутки. Приходилось часто останавливаться, чтобы напоить раненого. Вик постоянно терял сознание, его тошнило, и хоть паук двигался плавнее верблюда, ему все равно было больно от каждого толчка.

*******

Монастырь Духов был огорожен массивной стеной из проклепанного металла и представлял из себя несколько зданий, пристроенных к горам и, казалось, составляющих с ними одно целое. Тяжелые ворота приоткрылись, пропуская Свена, и тот въехал на широкий двор.

Навстречу ему уже спешил высокий тощий человек в светло-оранжевом комбинезоне.

— Свен! Дружище! Привет! — закричал он неожиданно низким голосом и полез обниматься. — Мы тебя только через неделю ждали!

— Обстоятельства, Макс. — Свен тоже обнял встречающего. — Помощь твоя нужна срочно.

— Ты заболел? Выглядишь здоровым. — Макс внимательно оглядел Свена.

— Не мне. — Свен подошел к пауку и принялся развязывать крепежные ремни. — Помоги.

Вдвоем они сняли Вика и уложили на землю. Тот опять был без сознания.

— Серьезно парня обработали, — покачал головой Макс, размотав одеяло.

— Его кровью тошнило.

— Откуда он? У нас проблем не будет? Если это беглый раб, то извини, не возьмемся.

— Я его у банды Жиха отбил. Бурого убил. Который моего Ромашку... А с самим Жихом они, видимо, сами разобрались. Они затрахали бы его насмерть. Не похож он на беглого. Смотри, какая кожа. И у него нет родовой метки.

— Дела-а-а. — Макс только головой покачал. — Ну давай. Тащи его в лекарню. Я пока генератор запущу. Без УЗИ, чувствую, не обойтись.

Свен легко подхватил Вика и понес к стоящему особняком небольшому домику.

*******

Через час Макс, внимательно всматриваясь в экран, возил датчиком по животу Вика, в левую руку которого была введена капельница.

— Ну, что я хочу сказать. — Он оторвался от монитора и посмотрел на сидящего в углу кабинета Свена. — Внутренних кровотечений нет. Да и вообще этот парень здоровее нас с тобой. Обезвожен он, конечно. Прямая кишка не перфорирована. Трещины серьезные, но это лечится без хирургического вмешательства. Повреждения гортани тоже не критичные. И ничем паскудным его не заразили. Повезло парнишке.

— Его кровью тошнило, — напомнил Свен.

— Возможно, кровь попала в желудок из поврежденного носа. Сломали его парнишке. Но это я ща поправлю. Пока он под успокоительными. Будешь с ним возиться? Мне он даром не сдался. Лекарства я дам.

— Буду, — буркнул Свен. — Чем-то он мне Ромашку напоминает.

— Ну, тогда вперед. Я ему универсальный антибиотик ввел на всякий случай и седативами обдолбал, конечно. Он часа четыре еще в отключке будет. Но так надо. — Макс обтер датчик и пристроил его на место. — Ты как обычно — возле купален будешь жить?

— Если можно, то да. Люблю воду. Да и парня помыть нужно.

— Помой обязательно, — серьезно посоветовал Макс. — Вода, она сама по себе лечит. Вытягивает все плохое. Особенно наша вода. Мыло есть у тебя?

— Есть, конечно.

— Ну, устраивайтесь. Я ща генератор вырублю и приду к тебе поболтать. Наши все на сбор урожая умотали. Я тут практически один.

*******

Что было хорошо в монастыре Духов, так это источники чистой теплой воды. В купальнях было несколько ванн. И Свен устроил Вика в самой мелкой из них, а сам нырнул в глубокий бассейн. Он обожал воду. Ему редко удавалось накупаться всласть. И сейчас он наслаждался теплой водой, забыв обо всем. Наплававшись, он вернулся к спасенному парню. Аккуратно вымыл его мягкой тряпочкой, стараясь вместе с кровью и грязью стереть с тела все плохое.

— Вода тут целебная, — приговаривал он, намыливая ему волосы. — Ща полегче станет.

Потом он отнес его в домик, где ночевал всегда, останавливаясь в этом монастыре, и уложил на широкую кровать. Смазал мазью ожоги и анус, укрыл мягким одеялом и, устроившись за столом, принялся рассматривать вещицы, найденные в бандитских сумках и сером мешке Вика. Особенно его заинтересовали банки с печатью. И когда за свежими новостями пришел Макс, он как раз изучал надписи на них с помощью увеличительного стекла.

— Ого! Откуда это у тебя? — Макс взял в руки вторую банку.

— Походу, это из мешка парнишки. У бандитов торбы другие. Ты знаешь, что это за метки?

— Это печать знаменитого пятисот второго бункера. Он не выходит на связь с момента катастрофы.

— А чем он знаменит? Я что-то ничего не слышал.

— Ну, толком-то никто не знает, сколько лет прошло, но вроде это был самый большой бункер с ядерным реактором и возможностью автономного существования более пятисот лет.

— А ты откуда это знаешь? — поинтересовался Свен, крутя в руках контейнер с красным крестом.

— Да наш монастырь ведь на месте военной базы образовался. Тут много всяких документов осталось. Я их читал от нечего делать. И кстати, если парень из этого бункера, то он наверняка питался синтезированной пищей и с переходом на нормальную у него будут проблемы. Ну, рассказывай, что в мире нового творится?

Новостей, как всегда, было много. И они тихо переговаривались, сидя за столом и попивая принесенную Максом целебную настойку.

Свен рассказывал, как рыбачил на восточном море, когда Вик очнулся и хрипло застонал. Его знобило, и вообще было плохо. Он урывками вспоминал медицинское обследование, теплую воду, принесшую облегчение, сильные руки, укрывающие его одеялом.

— Я успокою его. — Свен побросал разложенные на столе вещи в сумку и метнулся к постели.

— Давай. Я спать тогда. До завтра, — попрощался Макс.

Заперев за Максом дверь, Свен быстро разделся и, оставшись только в длинных просторных штанах, залез под одеяло и обнял Вика, согревая и успокаивая.

— Все хорошо, — шептал он, гладя его по голове. — Все хорошо. Ты в безопасности, и никто тебя не тронет.

Вик сначала напрягся от чужих прикосновений, а потом вдруг по-детски расплакался, утыкаясь лицом в плечо Свена. Всего произошедшего с ним за последнее время было слишком много. И он всхлипывал в крепких объятиях и боялся поверить, что все закончилось и ему ничего не угрожает. Он так и уснул, прижавшись щекой к руке Свена и вздрагивая. А Свен лежал, поглаживая острые плечи, и понимал, что в этом монастыре ему придется задержаться дольше, чем он планировал. Этот парнишка напоминал ему другого славного мальчишку, с которым он дружил с детства и которого насмерть замучил Бурый. Свен не успел совсем чуть-чуть. Он тогда был еще неопытен и сам едва не погиб, чудом сумев унести ноги.

*******

Поправлялся Вик тяжело. Его желудок не принимал непривычную пищу, и он все еще шарахался от посторонних.

— Я не могу колоть ему седативы перед каждой процедурой! — ругался Макс всякий раз, когда надо было обрабатывать анус. — Ну объясни ты ему, что это необходимо. И никто тут не собирается его насиловать.

Вик понимал, что надо лечь, раздвинуть бедра и позволить нанести лекарство, но пересилить себя не мог, каждый раз в последний момент сжимаясь и дергаясь, мешая доктору.

И Свен уговаривал его. Гладил, как маленького, и убеждал в необходимости лечения. Еще он варил ему питательные бульоны, которые организм Вика не отторгал, и обнимал по ночам, когда Вика мучили кошмары. Он толком и сам не понимал, почему так возится с этим парнем.

Постепенно Вик успокаивался. Мир вокруг был все еще непонятен, но вроде уже не так враждебен. Он привык к новой пище, и его уже не тошнило после еды. А еще ему очень понравилось купаться. Он был готов жить в купальнях. Теплая вода, казалось, лечила лучше, чем те мази, которые прописал ему Макс.

Очень часто в купальнях к нему присоединялся Свен, тоже обожавший воду. И тогда они обнимались в мелкой теплой ванне. Вика никогда в жизни не ласкали. И он тянулся за недополученным в детстве тактильным удовольствием. Ему нравилось, как Свен перебирает его волосы, как осторожно гладит плечи и спину, как водит мягкой тряпочкой по телу, помогая мыться. В такие моменты он забывал все плохое и просто наслаждался. Его, правда, несколько беспокоила реакция собственного тела на прикосновения Свена. Он краснел и пытался скрыть вставший член. В бункере ему внушали, что эрекция — это стыдно и неприлично, его воспитательница ругалась, когда замечала, что Вик прикасается к себе, и загоняла в холодный душ.

— Ну чего ты дергаешься? — заметив очередную попытку Вика скрыть эрекцию, прошептал Свен. — Это нормально для твоего возраста. Поласкай себя. Или позволь мне. Это приятно. — И он нежно поцеловал парня в плечо.

Вик покраснел, но не отстранился. Ему было хорошо, и он на пробу провел рукой по члену.

— Не так. — Свен накрыл его ладонь своей, сжал пальцы и несколько раз двинул рукой. — Ты никогда не дрочил, что ли?

Вик не смог ответить и только мотнул головой. От неизведанного ранее чувства у него сами собой закрывались глаза, а внизу живота разливалось тепло. Еще несколько быстрых движений, и парень, всхлипнув, кончил.

— Ну, ничего страшного, правда? — Свен погладил ему живот, размазывая сперму. — Если позволишь, я покажу тебе другие способы. Только лучше, наверное, в доме.

Попробовать Вику хотелось. Он уже привык к прикосновениям Свена и верил, что тот не сделает ему ничего плохого, и он кивнул.

— Пойдем тогда. — Свен потянул его из ванной. — Ничего не бойся, все будет хорошо. — Он ласково коснулся губ Вика своими.

*******

Макс не узнавал Свена. Тот обычно был довольно холоден к окружающим и не подпускал никого близко. И глядя, как ласково он обращается с посторонним парнишкой, отбитым им у бандитов, просто поражался, как поражался тому, что этот непоседа уже третью неделю торчит на одном месте. Никогда раньше он не задерживался так надолго. А заметив, как эти двое торопливо идут к своему домику, держась за руки, только одобрительно покачал головой. Он считал такой способ одним из лучших для выхода из посттравматического состояния.

*******

Закрыв за собой дверь, Свен обнял Вика, прижимая к себе. Он гладил невольно вздрагивающие плечи и целовал закрытые глаза. Парню хотелось доставить удовольствие, гораздо больше, чем получить его самому. А еще ему было страшно напугать Вика. И он заставлял себя не торопиться. Ласково касаясь губами ямочки между ключицами, он подталкивал его в сторону кровати и, когда они добрались до нее, уложил потерявшегося в ощущениях парня на спину и принялся уже более откровенно ласкать живот и бедра.

Вика захлестнули новые, никогда ранее не испытываемые эмоции. Ему хотелось еще и еще, и он застонал от удовольствия, когда губы сомкнулись на его члене. Он невольно вскидывал бедра, стараясь продлить каждое движение, всхлипывал, чувствуя, как разливается по всему телу сладкая волна оргазма. Свен отстранился в последний момент и с удовольствием глядел, как брызгает на живот сперма. Он вытянулся рядом с Виком и обнял его, утыкаясь лицом в волосы. Ни к кому он не испытывал еще такой нежности и никогда еще не получал столько удовольствия, делая кому-то приятно.

— Поедешь со мной? — неожиданно даже для себя предложил он.

— Я боюсь, — признался Вик, переводя дыхание. — Я же не умею ничего. Только мешать буду. Если можно, я тут останусь. Я ведь тоже работать могу... — Поехать со Свеном очень хотелось, но парень адекватно оценивал свои способности.

— Я научу тебя! И ножи кидать, и из арбалета стрелять. Уедем в более населенные сектора, там поспокойнее. — Собственная идея все больше нравилась Свену, да и не хотел он расставаться с Виком.

Тот ничего не ответил, только прижался посильнее. От всего пережитого только что кружилась голова.

— Спи, — шепнул Свен, все поняв. — Завтра утром все обсудим.

Вик уснул, и впервые за последнее время во сне его не мучили кошмары. И впервые за всю жизнь он был не один.


End file.
